Thirteen Hours
by Temporal Austenite
Summary: It's a normal day for Sarah, until she gets a gift from The Goblin King himself. What happens when she needs his help? This is their first Thirteen Hours together. please read and Review! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't know the goblin King. I don't know Sarah. I don't own the labyrinth. And I don't have my very own Goblin. Though that would be radically awesome.

Sarah's POV

Sarah fell down backwards on to her bed. She had barely opened her eyes after the play practice, or as Toby so recklessly called it, 'recital'. Her friend had driven her home, and not a moment to soon either. She didn't even bother to unmake the bed. The minute she had locked her door, her flats had fallen off, and she had put her hair up in a (pitiful) ponytail. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep.

_**He gave you time**_**.**

She sat straight up, as though she had just had a shot of black coffee. _Where did that come from?_

_**He gave you time.**_

She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep now. She hadn't thought of him, of then, of _that_, in forever. Okay, well, a month anyway. But that had seemed like forever. To her anyway. She dug through her notes of the play she was acting in. There was his face, up in the top right hand corner of everything she wrote down. She started to panic. _How many people saw this?_ _Did anyone notice? They better not have, but what if they did?_

_**He gave you time.**_

_No, that's not right._ She argued with herself. _He said that he reordered time for me._ She stood up and walked into the kitchen. Then she saw it.

It sat there on the counter, shiny and silver. It looked like a bracelet. There was a note underneath. She barely glanced at the thing. She'd look at it later. She'd wear it, most likely. Forever. Probably. If she liked it. Which she probably would. She sighed and looked at the old looking parchment paper. Hello Sarah, it started. Actually, it started;

**Hello Sarah,**

**How are you? Everyone here has missed you, and I do mean everyone. Do you like my gift? Ahh, I know you well enough to know that you haven't looked at it yet. I can wait, don't worry.**

Sarah sighed, and stopped reading the letter. She had a moment where she paused and wondered if he was watching her now, but if he could watch her now, he could watch her anytime-she wouldn't think that. She reached over and picked up the bracelet. Engraved to the inside was _**I give you time**_. She laughed, because she hadn't heard a worse pun. She turned it over to see the clock face, and gasped. It was exactly like the one in the Labyrinth. It went one to thirteen. The numbers, the coloring-it was all exactly the same. _Did he know what this would do to her?_ She thought, infuriated. But, she loved it. She really, really did. It was, well, perfect. That was the only way to describe it. It was everything she expected about him, of him. She smiled as she put it on and picked up the letter.

_**Do you like it? I do hope so. I had it made especially for you. Be well, Sarah.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**The Goblin King**_

She smiled and hugged the letter. She missed _him_. Not of course, that she would admit it. Not of course, that she should. But it showed. She smiled as she stumbled back into her bedroom and as she fell back onto the bed as dreams of Goblin Kings. (or a goblin king and his goblins.)

Jareth's POV

Jareth, however, was not sleeping, was not dreaming, and was not anywhere near his nice comfortable bed. He was pacing. He was frowning. And he was in his throne room. With goblins. Lots and Lots of goblins. One of them named Nat, and he wasn't the stupidest. But with the competition here, finding the stupidest would be hard. Jareth sighed and paced again.

And then he pulled out his crystal. He turned it this way and then looked into it and he saw her. She was asleep-not that he expected more. It had been a long day for her, rehearsing for whatever hours. Her luxurious dark hair was pulled up in a makeshift ponytail. There was a soft smile on her face and her lashes touched her cheeks. She was wearing a Sarah-like outfit. Sure, some things had changed, but not much. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a white vest. She was wearing jeans and, much to his amusement, Tinkerbelle socks. He didn't see any jewelry-wait, there it was! She was wearing it! She _liked_ it! She did!

This is impossible. _He_ shouldn't think like that. He of _all_ people shouldn't think like that. A little voice(maybe not so little) at the back of his mind(maybe not the back) still screamed, _"But she liked it! She's wearing it!"_ He listened to it and danced a little. And sang a little. Okay, maybe more than a little. But she liked it!

The goblins danced around too. And drank. And then they sang. The next thing they knew they were upside down over the bog of eternal stench. And Jareth had stopped dancing. But that was okay. He was still happy. Kind of.

Now that he had some sort of quiet, he paused and thought. He had to give her something else. Something better. Prettier. That she'd like more. A lot more. What could he give her though…

He could give her a goblin, but that's not better, and definitely not prettier, though _she_ (Insert eye roll here) would like it. So that was definitely out. He thought some more. _Well,_ he reasoned, _I could give her a crystal. It's prettier. And better. But. Would she like it? She had seemed insulted before, and she must not have forgotten her last trip with the crystal. So, no crystal. But oh, the dreams… He could give her the dreams. Her dreams were better. And probably prettier. But she might be mad. No dream-giving._

"Till the world falls down…" he sang softly. He wanted her to think of him. He thought back to the first meeting. He frowned. Their only meeting. Then the idea hit him. Or maybe that was the goblin that fell. But the idea was there. He would give her jewelry. She'd love it! And for this next gift, what could he give her? He thought about their first meeting again. And started to smile.

"oh Nat, I've a job for you…"

"Nat in here!"

He looked over at the bog. "Oh. Right. Sorry. You'll be set free in a minute…"

"No!" a chorus of goblin screamed. "Anything but that!"

"How about you are here in a moment?" he snapped his fingers and they were there in front of him. "Nat, I need you to make something very, very special. It's for Sarah."

Nat's eyes grew wide. "You want Nat to make something for Lady Sarah?"

"I'll take that as a yes." he said. "Now Nat, I need you to make something very delicate for her. I'll paint it, but I need you to make a small, thin necklace-silver I think-and a small owl charm. Make it something pretty. No, not just pretty-make it amazingly astoundingly charmingly _beautiful_." He watched satisfied as Nat scurried away.

_______

I promise to add a chapter when I get some reviews. (Hint Hint)!!!!!!!!!!! J


	2. Phone Calls and The Goblin King's Rules

Thank you for the reviews! More are welcome!

Sarah's POV

When Sarah got up, she glanced at her watch. Then she looked at her alarm clock. "Oh, _crap_!" she cried. She was going to be late for dinner at Karen's! Her first week living on her own and she would be late!

She listened to the messages on her phone as she brushed her hair and teeth. She threw her water on her face and got changed. Then she called Karen. Her Dad picked up.

"Hey, Sarah. How are you?"

"look, Dad, I'm going to be a little late for dinner."

"Tomorrow?"

She froze. "Um. Yeah. Study group. For my play. Few towns away. Sorry."

He laughed. "Don't worry about it, Sarah. Karen wants to push it back anyway. She got a babysitter for Toby and reserved four spots at that fancy Irish restaurant in town…"

She stood up straight. "Really? Who else is coming?"

He paused for a really long moment. "Um, yeah, about that, well, Karen wants you to bring someone…I hope you don't mind…"

_Acting skills, don't fail me now_. "No, no don't worry. I was going to ask if I could bring a friend anyway…"

"Oh, good… Toby, what are you doing? Sorry Sarah, I've got to let you go, Toby don't do that!" He disconnected.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping forward. "Oh, crap. What am I going to do?"

She settled for getting changed into sweatpants and a regular t-shirt. She smiled at her watch for a second. Jareth was always polite-well, he had to be right? He was a King. He _should_ be. But. He was the king of the goblins. You couldn't get ruder.

She just couldn't help but dig herself into a hole, could she? She shook her head and called up her best friend. "Hey, Maria! What are you doing tomorrow night?""Hey, Sarah! George is taking me out tomorrow. To that new movie."

"What new movie?"

There was a pause. "You know, that new movie. Why?"

Sarah frowned. "Karen wants me to bring a friend."

"Oh. Well, I can't help you, and I'd tell you to call Suz or Rose, but they told me they had dates too. Sorry."

"Oh, okay. Well, call me after your date. Have fun." Sarah said.

"Sorry! Have fun tomorrow night with your parents!" Maria hung up.

Sarah tried several other people, all of who had plans already. "My luck." She fumed. If only she could find someone to take, someone polite… An idea hit her. Or it could have been the doorway as she went into her room.

_If I asked…would he come? It's almost like he would…he's sending me stuff, he said he missed me…kind of…didn't he? Oh I do so wish he would come. Don't I? I wish someone would come. _

She picked up the book she'd been reading earlier, and pulled out some pasta she had made last night she reheated it as she read, her mind freaking out about what to do about dinner tomorrow night. She ate some salad(and threw out the pasta) and some chips, put down her book and started to plot.

_Well,_ she reasoned, _I suppose I could write a note. Maybe. Would he see it? I could ask him out loud, maybe. But would he listen? Maybe I could pretend to wish something away…_she yawned_, in the morning though…_

Jareth's POV

Jareth paced. In his bed room. The goblins were instructed to wake him up if Sarah said anything of interest, but he couldn't seem to sleep.

He had already watched Sarah pace up and down impatiently. He had watched as her face went from hopeful to exasperation to distress to depression and after she put the phone down, planning and hopeful again. _She has such nice expressions_. He thought. He wanted to know what was going on behind that planning face as she absentmindedly fiddled with the watch. He had watched her read the first book she had picked up, Terry Pratchett's _The color of Magic._ He wanted to warn her when she started to burn the pasta she was reheating, but laughed a little when she tasted the pasta without looking at it and spit it back out into the pan. The face she had made was priceless. She ate a salad and potato chips instead. He loved to watch her.

She had just gone to sleep, and she was beautiful then too. She was already beautiful, though. He had loved her before she knew-which, because she still didn't know yet didn't qualify as long, but it was.

"You precious girl." he stroked the crystal. How he wished he could help her, but that was sincerely against the rules that his predecessor had made. He thought darkly on that decree.

_There shall come a day when your true love shall walk the Labyrinth and defeat you. She shall be honest and true and smart. You shall love her from the moment you meet her, but be warned- you cannot help her. Treat her as you would treat any other. She shall escape the Labyrinth and even then you cannot help her. She must ask for your help, and for your help alone. She must call you for help. _Decree 100100.25 of the fifth Goblin King Garth

He had tried to make her see that he loved her, in the labyrinth, the last time she had seen him. "Love me, obey me and I shall be your slave forever." he whispered. He had meant it. She could not stay, and he knew it. But he had wished…

He shook his head as there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

"Is done King! Gift for lady Sarah is done!" Nat said racing in.

Jareth held out his hand and Nat dropped the necklace into his hand. "Found chain in store by her house, and looked all over for charm-finally found one in store in New York City. Didn't steal nothing else. Nat made silver cast for both, put both stolen items back and polished everything to high shine."

Jareth smiled. "it does look wonderful Nat. here-" he flipped him a gasoline card. "Go have a drink of gasoline. But stay out of the castle and the city. And my labyrinth."

Nat danced with joy out of the room and to a gas station.

Jareth rolled his eyes, but was happy. Nat was a rather odd, but almost as well behaved as a goblin could be. It helped that he idolized Sarah. If Jareth said something would help Sarah, Nat would do it. Without even asking if he would be rewarded with gasoline.

Jareth turned the entirely silver piece over in his hands examining it this way and that. It was the astoundingly amazingly charmingly beautiful piece he had asked Nat for. It was too pretty to paint. Jareth stared at it for a moment before he sat down to write another note.

**Dear Sarah****,** he started. _**I'm sure you really appreciated my last gift. I do hope you wear it some time. It reminded me of you..**_

No, he shook his head, that won't do…

Please review and I'll send put up the third chapter by the end of next week!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Clothing, Gifts, Goblins, and shopping

Sorry this took so long to publish! It's been a very busy week!

Sarah's POV

Sarah rolled over at eight in the morning and yawned. "Here goes nothing." She muttered, hopeful. She bit her tongue and got changed into something…nicer. She dug out a black shortish skirt, knee high black leather boots and a white cami. She took a deep breath and left her bedroom. She smiled at her self in her full length mirror. _**Now**_ she looked good.

She hoped he liked it. Now what should she say? She tried how she said it before. "I wish…I wish the goblins would come...and bring their king right now." She shut her eyes and hoped. And hoped. She gave up. "I wanted him to come. I wish he would come. I want the goblin King to help me."

"All you needed to do was ask, Sarah." Said a voice from the past. _His_ voice. A voice like music, like he was always lightly singing.

She turned around and gasped. "You came. I was starting to think that what happened was just a dream."

"Ah, me too Sarah, me too." He said. "It's been too long."

She bit her lip. "I need your help."

"I would give you your dreams Sarah. All you need to do is ask." He said.

She took a deep breath. _Please, please let him say yes._ "I called my dad last night, and he surprised me with a 'Karen plan'. I need some one to come with me to the dinner she has planned. Would you _please_ come?"

He smiled. "Well, I must admit it's a little early in our relationship for that…I must think on it…"

"Come on Jareth! Please? I need you!" she begged.

"Well, if you put it that way, of course." He looked at her. "I must say, I quite like that look on you."

She blushed. "Thank you for the watch. I love it."

He cocked his head. "That reminds me. Nat!"

A small goblin popped up beside him. "Hello lady Sarah. Hello King."

"Do you have that item I asked you to secure?"

Nat shook his small head. "No your majesty. Nat gave it to king last night."

Jareth paused. "Oh. Hmm. Give me a moment and I shall be right back." He pulled on his cloak and disappeared.

Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Well, Nat, would you like anything?"

His eyes lit up. "Does lady Sarah have gasoline?"

She blinked. "Umm…ahh…_what_?"

Nat looked up at her, his eyes wide and innocent. "King lets me drink gasoline when I do a good job. Nat makes pretty things. Nat makes king's jewelry." he said proudly.

"I don't have any gasoline, but I _could_ let you have an Oreo."

"Oreo?" Nat asked.

"Don't give him that Sarah." Jareth said. "Lots of sugar. Bad idea. Like giving Toby over a ton of sugar. _**Home**_ Nat."

Nat walked away rather sullenly. "Did you get what you were going to?" Sarah asked quietly.

Jareth grinned. "Yes Sarah." He held out his hand expectantly, and she looked at it. He sighed. "Put your hand in mine." She did so. "Close your eyes…" he kissed the back of her hand, then dropped something small and metal into it. "Now open them."

She looked at his face quickly, then at the thing in her hands. "It's exquisite, it's perfect!"

Jareth's POV

Jareth smiled. Today had been a _very_ good day. He had gotten some sleep and when he woke up, he had found a perfect outfit. A navy blue shirt-loose and sort of flowing, with a deep v-cut and black leather pants. He pulled on his boot and gloves and held out a crystal. She was still asleep. He watched her for a moment before putting the crystal away. He then left the room to find the goblins waiting in the throne room quietly.

"Well?"

Nat looked up at him. "Shh! Listen!"

He paused. Then he heard Sarah's voice. "I wish the goblins would come and," She had paused. "And bring their king with them right now."

He watched her shut her eyes really tightly. He laughed quietly. But he couldn't come. She opened one eye through a slit for a second. Then closed them again. He smiled. He almost put the crystal away when she had said the magic words. The ones that said he could come and help her. His cloak was around him in a second. He was there in a second. The only thing that went wrong was him forgetting her gift. He had to leave her alone with Nat. Which was almost a disaster. At least she had put on the necklace immediately.

And then they had gone shopping. She had looked over him for a moment, and then asked if he had anything different. He laughed. "Um, different?" He teased. "I have more leather, if you'd like."

She sighed. "Well, yes, you look nice in leather, but you need to wear something…_nicer_. And looser. And a less…_showy_ shirt."

He frowned. "Not that I own any."

She frowned. "Do you have any money?"

He sighed. "Sarah, I have more money than you can imagine."

"Good. I need to take you out shopping for dress clothes. There's this store I know-and _no_ _leather_."

He smiled widely, "Sarah, you wound me so."

She sighed. Then she appeared to think for a moment. "How long are you here for anyway?"

"As long as you need me to, Sarah."

"Well. Um. Then. Well, I have a sofa bed." She offered. "It's free anytime."

"Well, I've needed a vacation from the goblins for a while-I'd have to check up on them, and they'd probably come here and annoy you if I did stay here-"

"That's no problem. I _like_ the goblins." she said hurriedly.

He wrinkled his nose. "And still, I don't know _why_."

She had laughed and he listened to the musical sound. "Let's go. We're walking." She grabbed her keys and they left the house.

He'd watched her through the crystal many times, after that first time. He'd never seen her laugh or smile or blush so many times in thirty minute's time. She brought him into the store, and the whispering started. She'd sent him off to try on black dress pants and a green dress shirt, and then he made her buy a couple things for herself. He was surprised by her penchant for looking at leather boots. She ended up going to try on three things-a black knee length skirt, a green camisole and a white and black stripped jacket. A clerk pulled him aside after she went into the changing room and whispered in his ear, "Look, it's none of my business, but I've never seen Sarah so happy, or laugh so much. If you're interested in her, you are given the blessing of all of her friends, trust me." Jareth smiled, although a little confused. Did Sarah never seem happy around her friends?

Please review this chapter/story! More to come(but quicker if i get reviews hint hint!) =)


	4. It had been a nice day up until the bog

**Sarah's POV**

**On the whole, today was a good day. After leaving the store with the things they had bought and dropped the things off at her house, Jareth had bought her lunch at a small pizza place in the middle of town- Tony's or something. He seemed to be watching her the entire time, and it had made her self conscious. He had kept up most of the conversation. After the meal, he had gone off to buy some clothes-jeans(he had grumbled a bit) and t-shirts (grumble, grumble). She had sent him off to get a key made too. She had went to the play practice. It went, as usual. Maria had asked before practice had started if she had found someone to come with her.**

"**An old friend from before." Sarah answered simply before the director walked in and ordered everyone on stage.**

**Practice ran late-as usual. Sarah ran out quickly, catching the bus. The door was unlocked when she entered her apartment. "Jareth, don't leave the door unlocked- What did you do?"**

**He looked around what used to be her living room. "What do you mean?"**

**She turned angrily around at his voice. "Jareth, I bring my friends back here after a night out! I **_**don't**_** redecorate! And even if I did, I wouldn't make it look like the Goblin King's throne room! **_**Why**_** would I?"**

**He had simply shrugged. "Because it is a magnificent look?"**

"**Get it back to the way it was before! **_**Now**_!"

He snapped his fingers and goblins were surrounding them. "Yes King and Lady Sarah?"

"Sarah does not like the room. Undo it. Now. Back to the way it was before." Jareth said. 

Sarah fumed. He glanced over at her. "What time is dinner?"

"Six." She said. "I'm taking a shower. Try to do something with your hair." Thank god he hadn't worn make-up. How awful would that have been? Wait, there it was on his eyes…

"Okay, Okay." he nodded. "Consider it done."

She sighed and walked away, grabbed the clothes Jareth had bought for her, silently thanking him in her mind. She had needed something to wear tonight. And the out fit-it was well, perfect. For an Irish restaurant. She opened the door to her bathroom. 

"JARETH!"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BATHROOM?" She rounded on him. "AND _WHAT_ DID YOU DO TO MY TUB?" She paused. "Since when did I have a tub?"

"I made it into a mini bog."

"How am I supposed to take a shower?" she cried.

He snapped his fingers and her shower was back. "I suppose I must torture my subjects at the real bog."

"Yes, you must." She glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes to six. "Crap-I can't take my shower. You get changed into your new out fit in here-I'm changing in my bed room."

He nodded. "Yes Sarah." He frowned. "Um, where are we eating?"

"It's this Irish restaurant near here. It's January Twentieth-their anniversary. Please, behave. It's important."

He nodded. "I promise. Now go get changed. you looked _very_ nice in your out fit."

She blushed. "So did you." 

She walked into her bedroom as he whispered at her back, "Then again, _you_ look beautiful in anything." She locked her door and got changed as quickly as she could.

Jareth's POV

He shook his head as she rushed into her bedroom before changing into his clothes. He saw nothing wrong with a portable bog. He just pointed at his hair and face for a short hair cut and no makeup. He looked, in most respects, normal. Besides, there was nothing wrong with his eyes. 

She came out of her room, her hair pulled half back with a clip. "You look beautiful, if I may say so."

"You may." She said, then glanced over at him. And she blushed. "You look rather nice too." She looked down. "Come on- we have to go." He loved her blush. She wrinkled her nose as they got out side. "I'd forgotten how cold it got out side."

He looked at her. "We've been walking outside all day. How could you forget?"

She shot him a look. "I'm human. Sue me."

He grinned. "Is that a useable prosecution?" She sighed, then shivered. He glanced at her. He didn't like her being cold. He wrinkled his own nose and pointed to the street. She glanced where he pointed. And she gasped. "Do you like it?"

"Jareth, it's a _gold__mustang_." She said disbelievingly. She grinned. "I _**love**_ it."

"Good." He said satisfied. "I'm driving. You sit and stay warm."

"Thanks." She said, staring at the car. "What Karen'll say, I don't know. But dad will love it."

When they got into the car, he looked at her. "Now, who am I supposed to be?"

She looked at him as if her were insane. "The Goblin King?" He rolled his eyes. "Oh, sorry. I told them I was bringing a friend."

He nodded. _So none of that fun boyfriend stuff_. "Okay."

The rest of the conversation went mostly with Sarah saying, "Turn here…And take a left here…see that sign?…the green one…yeah, turn here."

They got out of the car just as Karen and her Father drove in. Karen glanced at Sarah, then gawked at Jareth. He couldn't help but smile a little. Sarah dragged him over as they opened their own door. Karen was the first to say something. Her father was sizing him up. "Hello Sarah. And this is…?"

"Jareth Goblin, ma'am."

"Hello Jareth. And _please_ call me Karen. This is my husband, Frank."

Frank grunted. "Why do you have blue in your hair?"

Jareth grunted back. "Thought it looked nice."

Karen giggled and Sarah sighed. "Let's go in."

Jareth walked besides Frank. "Are you and Sarah seeing each other?"

"It's not for me to say, sir. You should ask your daughter." Jareth said.

"Humph." Frank said. "What do you for a living Jareth?"

Jareth grinned. "I watch loud, misbehaving creatures who listen to every word I say. It's like ruling a kindom, kind of."

"Teacher, eh?" Frank assumed. "How'd you and Sarah meet, then?"

They were seated by then. Sarah glanced at Jareth as if to say, _Make this good_. "I went to the auditions to support one of my friends…he didn't get in, but Sarah and I started talking."

"How _sweet_." Karen gushed. "Have you two talked much, or did she just surprise with this?"

Jareth smiled back, "It wasn't _too_ much of a surprise."

I want to extend my warmest thanks to everyone who has reviewed or favorited or author alerted this story!


	5. there was a dinner conversation

Sarah's POV

Sarah sighed. Jareth was good at this. He dodged the uncomfortable questions her father and Karen were throwing at him with ease. Karen turned on her.

"So, dear, how has work been?"

"It's been fine. Going really well. Everyone has memorized their lines." She glanced at Jareth and couldn't resist the gibe. "It's a good thing Jareth's friend didn't get in or I wouldn't be able to say that."

Jareth smiled, "It's true. Nat thinks he can act, but really, he can't remember his own name half the time."

Karen cast a conspiratorial to her father who totally missed it. She instead tackled Sarah, "How long have you known each other?"

Sarah glanced at Jareth, "Well, we've been friends of a friend for a while, but we've just really started hanging out these past weeks…"

Karen nodded. "Well, that's nice."

Sarah smiled. "Happy Anniversary, by the way you two!"

Karen grinned. "A very happy one!"

Sarah liked Karen. She really did. But Karen was a little simple. And easily distracted. She was smart, but take her attention away from one thing and she was off. "What makes you say that?"

Karen held out her hand. "He got me a dozen roses and this bracelet! It's real sapphire and ruby and gold. Aren't the little hearts sweet?"

"It's very well made." Jareth said. Sarah heard the challenge in his voice. _But mine is better…_

Karen was looking at her wrist. "Well, that's new. What is it?"

Sarah pulled her arm back. "Oh, it's this watch…"

Karen grabbed her wrist and looked at it. "Well, it's certainly different. One to thirteen? I'd never be able to keep track of the time. Frank look at this."

Her father leaned forward. "it's nice."

"Where ever did you get it?"

Sarah blushed. "Oh, well, umm,"

"I found it for her. Looked like something she'd like, unique, you know?" Jareth said.

Karen raised her eyebrows. "How nice. That's a new necklace too, if I'm not mistaken."

Sarah bit her lip. "Jareth found that for me too."

"Well it's lovely." Karen said. "Is that an Owl?"

"Yes." Jareth said. "I found it is a store in New York."

"Why were you there?"

"Oh, it was a small vacation. Weekend, you know?"

Karen frowned. "How long ago?"

"Oh, it was the weekend after I met Sarah."

Karen grinned triumphantly. "That was very nice of you."

Sarah rolled her eyes, caught only by Jareth, who grinned. "Yes it was. Jareth, did you see anything on the menu you liked?"

"Yes. I've should like to try their mutton stew." he replied with a grin.

Sarah wrinkled her nose. "You know what mutton is right?"

"Full grown sheep meat." he answered smartly, "Why? What were you thinking of having?"

Jareth's POV

*She had grinned sheepishly as he teased her. Karen, her stepmother looked between the two of them, gauging every move they made, every word they said, every look they exchanged.

"Well? Were you going to go with the great American pastime and get Italian food at an Irish restaurant?" he taunted her.

"No!" She replied. "I'm going to get a caser salad, for your information."

"Ah, going roman on us, are we?"

Karen was positively glowing when the waiter came. "I apologize sirs and ladies, but you have gotten a call from a young girl, a Miss Lilly?"

Karen stood up quickly, "Oh, that's Lilly! Why would she be calling?"

"Go get it honey." Frank said. "If we're needed at home, I'm sure we can reschedule."

Karen glanced at Sarah who nodded at her. She didn't even glance at him. After she had left he turned to her. "Who's Lilly?"

"Did I not tell you? I have a younger brother, Toby. Lilly's the only babysitter they use now that I'm out of the house."

"Oh." He replied simply. He looked around for a moment. "Do you come here often?"

"Every anniversary. It's a tradition." Frank replied. "Sarah, how do you like your new apartment? Settling in fine?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm totally unpacked." Sarah assured him. "I have the furniture in it's perfect places. _Right_ where I want them to be."

"That's good." Frank said. Jareth caught the underlying meaning, shot at him. _Don't redecorate. Ever._

Jareth nodded to the back, where Karen walked out. "Here she comes."

They waited in silence as Karen approached. She shook her head sadly. "We have to go. Toby has a low grade fever, so maybe some other time?"

"Oh, of course. Give me a call if you need me, okay?" Sarah said. "We'll tip if you pay."

Frank nodded. "Okay. You leave the money here, we'll pay up front. We had what? Twelve dollars? You can do the math."

Sarah grinned and kissed Frank and Karen goodbye. After they left, she turned to him. "Jareth, let's go somewhere…interesting."

He dropped at twenty on the table. "Yeah. Let's go. Where?"

She lead him outside. "We are going to a bar popular with my fellow actors. We are going to drink. Toby will be fine-he always is. He's just smart. He stuck the thermometer under the sheets with him. It'll be dinner at their house next time."

He blinked. "What?"

"I am very tired. I don't want to _waste_ Saturday night. And I'm twenty-one. I want to have fun."

"A bit of a one-eighty, you must admit." He replied, still trying to process this. "You drink?"

"Not much-but I'm an actress. I can pretend that I drank a lot." She smiled at him. "Come on Jareth." Nothing was adding up. A complete one-eighty. This was not Sarah…

"No. I don't think so." He said. Was she pulling something on him?

She rolled her eyes. "Jareth, you're no fun."

This was not the Sarah he knew. There was something going on… "What are you trying to do?" Was she trying to disgust him? He had drunk Goblin beer. Have a drink? _No way_.

Again I want to extend my thanks to the faithful reviewers, who's kind reviews brighten my day! (hint hint!)


	6. That Dress

Sarah's POV

Sarah grinned widely. She _was_ an actress. "I'm not trying to do anything except have a drink, Jareth. Come on, relax." Wait, it looked like he realized something…

He was angry. "NO. Sarah, you are going home to await a call from your step mother. I will not have you drinking."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." He had found her out. He could _always_ see through her!

He took her by the arm. "Look, Sarah, You are tired. You need to sleep."

She let her self be dragged to the car. He put her in the car, got in the driver's seat then buckled her in. "My friends never did this to me."

He pulled out of the lot. "I don't care. I'm not letting you."

She was pleased. Extremely so. He cared! He must feel something for her. He was protecting her. It was rather sweet. She crossed her arms. "Fine."

He smiled. "So, what are we getting for dinner?"

She pouted, then grinned. "Well, if you want, we can have some pasta."He winkled his nose. "No, I don't think so. Maybe I could take you out?"

She raised an eyebrow, interested. "Like out on a date?"

He smiled at her. Although it was a little creepy, she loved it. "Exactly like out on a date. Why? You interested?"

She grinned. "Maybe _just_ a little."

He smiled. "Well, since I don't know anywhere aboveground…" He pulled over, as it started to rain. She looked around. Everything was green. She hadn't even seen this place before. He wasn't next to her anymore. She looked away from the light rain outside to look for him when she noticed that there were white horses in front of her. She was inside a round white carriage. Jareth was sitting outside on a perch. She looked over at him, wide-eyed. It was…exquisite. Extremely so. The carriage started to move again, through the land. Suddenly he was back in the cabin with her. "I hope this satisfactory."

She bit her tongue. Then opened her mouth. Then closed her mouth. His face gained a concerned look. "Sarah?"

"Jareth, I, um, wow, Jareth. Goblin king. Well, um."

He looked amused. "Well, that's not what I expected. I had rather hoped that you would be happy."

"Where are we, Jareth? I've never been here." She looked back out side.

He grinned. "Well, you've heard of the underground, you live in the aboveground, so welcome to the middle ground. Where the elves live." He turned more towards her. "Do you know that goblins are rumored to be related to elves?" He gained a sheepish look. "But, anyway, what do you think?"

She took a deep breath. "Jareth, I've just walked out of a world where everything is a problem and into a fairytale land with a king. It is a little more than satisfactory. I feel a little underdressed, to be honest."

He grinned and she was a little worried. "I suppose we could do something about that, Sarah."

"Um…" She started. But it was too late. He was smiling widely.

She closed her eyes and took another breath. She waited a moment before opening her eyes. And she looked down. It was _that_ dress. It was white, it was sparkling. He was wearing _that_ outfit. It was blue, and his hair matched it. She didn't want to see her hair. She didn't see anything for a few minutes anyway. She fainted.

Jareth's POV

Jareth blinked for a few moments. "Oh my." This wasn't supposed to happen either. "Sarah?" He frowned, and felt for a pulse. There was one. "Well, at least she didn't die." He picked her up and held her, the carriage turned back into the car, the car back at her apartment, the door open for him. He carried her inside, and laid her gently on her bed, changing himself back into jeans.

_You know,_ he thought,_ this would only happen to us on our first date. Something would happen. First, with Toby pulling what he did, everything seemed to work. I had a chance to stun her, wow her and I make her faint. It must have been too much for her._

_Maybe,_ a voice he didn't know he had said,_ Maybe she didn't like it._

_And maybe she did._

_Maybe she was upset. Maybe she was mad about the dress. She must have been mad about it. I mean, she can't have forgotten about it._

_And maybe she loved it._

_Maybe, but do you really think so? She was trying to rescue her brother, after all._

_She asked me to take him._ He argued.

_So? She didn't mean it. She loves her brother._

_What was said was said. No going back._ he pointed out.

_That didn't matter to her. She wanted him back._

_**I**__ offered her all of her dreams!_

_**You**__ stole her brother, trapped her in an oubliette, almost sent her into the bog and sent the cleaners after her!_

_I'm not going to listen to you anymore._ He thought back.

The voice sounded smug. _Of course not. You, goblin king, are afraid I am right._

_No, I'm not going to listen to you because you are wrong._

_Definitely afraid._

_You must be a goblin, because I'm not listening to you. Good bye._

He watched her for a few more minute and decided to make dinner. He frowned and pulled out plates, and pointed at them. On them was sandwiches. He had watched her enough to remember that her favorite type of meat was ham. He put them in the fridge. He went back to hold vigil at her bedside.

A minute after he sat down on a chair he had neatly conjured up, she sat up. She looked around. Then she rubbed her eyes. "What happened?"

He smiled, relieved. "You fainted."

"Oh. All I remember is you changing our clothes…" She looked over at him. "You changed?"

He shrugged. "Didn't know how long you'd be out."

"Oh." She looked…sad. "So, we're…not going on a date?"

He smiled. "Not tonight, Sarah."

"Oh." She bit her lip, and looked down at herself. "Do I get to keep the dress?"

He grinned. "Of course Sarah." _But I could give you so much more…_

She nodded as though she had heard that thought. "I'll get changed then."

He nodded and left the room. If she still wanted a date, then he would give it to her. A nice date. But if she was getting changed… He grinned. Sandwiches. Jeans. He had a plan, and it was perfect.

By the time he heard her footsteps coming from the hallway everything was ready.

This has to be my most favorite chapter, because Jareth's Conscious make's it's first appearance. Again I wish to thank the Reviewers and Story Alerters and Favoriters…. (And, yes I just made those words up.)


	7. Lilly

Sarah's POV

Sarah sighed after he left the room. He was being so…sweet. Which, from before, was not the first word that she would use to describe him. Imperious, powerful, handsome, and charming, yes, but sweet? Still, it fit. For now.

She sighed and started to unbutton the back of her dress. She eased it away from her, and pulled on a cotton t-shirt and jeans. She waited another minute to collect her senses. She left the room, and headed down the hallway. She stopped and blinked when she got to the kitchen. And blinked again.

"Jareth, Did you set up a picnic for us?"

The table was covered with a gingham table cloth and he had placed upon that two turkey sandwiches. He surveyed the room. "Yes, I did Sarah."

She smiled tentatively, "Oh, it's wonderful."

"Should I have done more, do you think?"

"No, of course not. This is…sweet. It's not over done, it's not thoughtless, it's just …perfect."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you feeling better?" Why did he seem so skeptical of her?

"Sure, Jareth, of course."

He pulled out a chair for her. She took it and sat down. He sat down.

"So, how are you?"

She couldn't help it. She tried, really tried. She broke out laughing. He grinned back at her, slowly. They ate in compatible silence until he sat up as straight as a pin. She heard him mutter, "Oh, for goodness sakes."

"What is it?" She asked, worried.

"Some one is wishing away a child again." He muttered. Then his eyes widened.

"How far away did your parents live from that place?"

"Thirty minutes or so, why?"

"It's been fifteen minutes."

"You don't think-" She started. "Not Lilly and Toby. Not them."

"No, I don't think." He spat. She sighed with relief. "I know."

"WHAT? This can't be happening again!"

"Of course it can. Lilly must have found out Toby's little trick."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Goblin King, I need to wish something away."

He looked at her. "You're going to help her, aren't you?"

"I have to! It's my baby brother!"

"I know." He nodded. "So wish away."

Sarah thought for a moment. What to wish away? Then she grinned. She went to her bed room and grabbed the statue of Jareth. She stared at it. "I wish the goblins would take you away right now."

He had followed her, and was laughing. She turned and left the room. He tapped her back, led her out to the Outside of the Labyrinth. "Do I have to give you the whole speech, or should I just go get Lilly?"

"Lilly." She replied. Or rather she spat out the name.

He nodded, and left. Sarah paced until She heard Jareth's voice.

"You know where he is."

Jareth's POV

"But, I didn't, like, mean it! I mean, he's not, like, even _my_ brother! I'm just like _watching_ him, you know?"

Jareth sighed. This girl was more thick headed than Sarah had been. Much, much more thick headed.

"And, after all, like, I didn't know you like even _existed_. Like, at all. I thought you were, like, just a character in, like, a _book_."

He sighed again. "What's said is said."

"But, but it's not, like, fair!"

"I have a gift."

She leaned in to look at it. "What is it?"

He smiled, "It is a crystal, nothing more. But, if you turn it like this, you can see your dreams."

She actually seemed to consider it, so he continued, "Go back to your house. Play with your toys. This is not a gift for an ordinary girl, who would tell the parents about an a little boy's trick, Lilly."

"I'd rather, like, find Toby, please. He's, like you know, kind of someone else's and I'd be, like, locked up." She wrinkled her nose. "_Toys_. Huh."

Jareth sighed heavily again. "I must warn you, it won't be easy."

"That's what my, like chemistry teacher, like, told me about his, like, test and it was, like, so totally, like, easier than you know, like, ABC." Lilly informed him.

He was really starting to dislike Lilly. A lot. Because, like, you know, like, she like, you know, like. "You have thirteen hours, starting now." He turned into a owl and flew away.

She shouted at his back, "Ooh, thirteen. That's like, you know, so totally, like going to scare me!"

He flew back to Sarah, who looked at him. He changed. "Because like, you know, you like, have to, you know, find, like, Lilly, to like, you know, like help her, because the labyrinth is so, like, gonna be like, easy as ABC you know, like."

She blinked at him. "Jareth," She started in a concerned voice, "Are you _okay_?"

"I was preparing you for Lilly. I need to go to the castle now. Should I tell Toby you're on your way to save him, with like, you know, Lilly?"

She blinked. "Lead me to Lilly, por favor mi amigo."

"I don't know half of what you just said." He told her, immediately worried that she'd met Lilly already, and her brain was effected. "Are you alright?"

She sighed. "I just said, please, my friend, in Spanish."

He smiled. _Her friend._ "Did you like the dress?"

"I loved the dress, Jareth, and I'd love it even more if you helped me find Lilly."

_See?_ He told that voice, _I was right._

_See?_ The voice shot back,_ She wants to find her brother. AGAIN._

_If you don't shut up, I will set goblin logic at you._

Out loud he said. "That's good. Follow me." He turned into an Owl again and slowly started to fly out to the spot where he had left Lilly, Sarah trailing underneath him. He looked around, to make certain that Lilly hadn't moved. She hadn't. She was sitting down, pouting.

Sarah ran over to her. "Hey, who are you?" Jareth smiled in his head.

"My name is, like, Lilly. And I just, like, wished away, like, the kid I was like, you know, babysitting."

Jareth cringed and flew away-he could not hear one more 'like'. Because, well, you know.

Ah, Lilly. My third favorite invented character for this story. Nat is my favorite and Jareth's Conscious is my second favorite. But, of course, I love all of the beings that make appearances in this tale. Tell me what you think!

Again, thanks are sent to anyone who reads and review's or favorites this story or me! Keep, like, laughing!


	8. I, like, you know

Sarah's POV

Sarah listened to Lilly's story with awe. She, unlike Jareth, could easily take the 'like, you knows' out of the sentences, and fill in any missing words, for a while.

"I didn't even mean it, you know? He was just, like, you know, pulling a trick on me, for like the fifth time, and I was like, 'OMG, Toby you are so awful! You just can't, like, you know, do stuff like that! I read this, like, book, Toby, and this, like, beautiful girl wished away this, like, baby that she had to watch, and, like, you know, the _goblins_ took him away to be one of , like, them for, like, ever.' and he laughed at me, so I said, 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now."

Sarah nodded. "Oh."

"And then there's like this, you know, thunderstorm, and this freak, with a capital 'F' and so-"

"So he said _freaky_ stuff," Sarah sincerely hoped that Jareth was listening, "And sent you here? Or did he give you a choice?"

"He offered me a crystal and some spiel about how I should go home and 'play with my, like, toys'. Can you believe he, like, said that? I don't play with toys!"

"Oh, I know."

"And did you see his hair? And the make-up? Ugh."

"He was actually kind of a _freaky_ cute."

Lilly looked at her closely to see if she was joking. "Uh-huh. I suppose. To each her own, I guess. Me, I prefer the tall handsome, made-up less types."

Sarah sighed. "Well, lets go."

Lilly nodded. "And that, like, whole thirteen hours thing, then like, turning into, you know, an owl?"

Sarah nodded. "So totally. Pretty owl though."

"Yeah, for an owl." Lilly said, following her onto the flat ground. "Ew! Is that thing doing what I think it is?'

Sarah looked away and yelled, "Um, excuse me?"

Hoggle turned around. "Oh. Hmm. Well." he started to spray the fairies again.

Lilly looked at him. "How do we get in? I just wished a kid away, and-"

"I don't know how you get in. I use the door."

"Where is it?"

"Don't know."

Sarah sighed. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Where 'it' is."

Lilly fumed. "Where is the door?"

Hoggle blinked. "Well, the door to the labyrinth is right here."

Lilly smiled. "Oh, okay. Thanks."

As she entered, Hoggle leaned over to Sarah. "She has rather wild mood swings doesn't she?"

Sarah smiled down at her first friend from the Labyrinth. "Yeah."

They entered, and Lilly was gone, down one way. Sarah was staring at the many openings she hadn't seen.

"Lilly!" she called. Lilly turned back.

"What?" She said as she came back.

"We could just go forward." Sarah suggested.

Jareth's POV

Jareth stared at the now sleeping Toby. Toby wasn't awake, and he wasn't crying. He had played with the goblins then fallen asleep. This had never happened to him before. He was, for the first time, _bored_. He sat down on his throne. Then he got up and paced. And he sat down. He contemplated waking Toby up, but decided against it. He didn't want to upset Sarah. And for some reason, the thought of upsetting her, upset him. He wanted to be careful around her. He wanted her to think better of him. Not of course that he cared what she thought.

Much.

Still, upsetting Sarah would be bad.

_Not, of course, that she isn't already upset._

_Oh, shut up you. _

_Come on, admit it. _

_Fine. She's upset._

_And alone._

_You know that Ludo and Hobgoblin will find her._

_But she's not with you._

_Wouldn't that make me alone?_

_Oh, it's all about you all the time._

_It is not!_

_No, no of course not. Which is why you're pouting._

_Go away._

_Poor Jareth, you have no clue who I am._

_A voice in side my head._

_Not just any voice, Jareth._

_You're right. You're proof the goblins have finally won._

_What?_

_I've gone insane._

_Oh, come now, that's not fair._

_Isn't it? You keep criticizing me, after all._

_Oh, surely you must know who I am?_

_No, no I don't. _

_You have to!_

_You know, I'm going to tune you out right now._

_That's not a nice thing to do!_

_So? It doesn't bother me. I don't have a conscience._

_You didn't say that!_

_No, I thought it._

_You do have a conscience!Never had one, still don't, and won't ever. Goodbye._

Jareth smiled as Nat ran in.

"Lady Sarah saw that she could go straight forward! That awful Lilly girl with her."

"Yes Nat." He paused. "You didn't just say, 'That awful Lilly girl', did you?"

"Nat did!"

Jareth pondered that. "Now, where did you pick that up?"

"Nat heard Lady Sarah mutter it! And then Hoggle muttered it!" Jareth merrily laughed.

Thank you to all of the Reviewers. You are bright rays of sunshine for a writer. Of course, more sun would be nice. (Hint Hint!)


	9. You remind me of the babe

Sarah's POV

That Awful Lilly girl was following Sarah through the labyrinth. "So, like, how, like, old are you?"

"None of your business." Sarah replied, finally totally annoyed by Lilly.

"Are, you, you know, dating?"

"Not that you need to know."

"Well, I'm, like, dating, this, like really, really cute, funny smart and handsome guy. His name is, like, you know-"

"No, I don't. Is it Harry?"

"Yeah! See, you did know. So like, he is like fifteen, and like soo sweet, for like valentines day he is like, taking me to this really expensive restaurant and like, to the movies, and he's bringing me chocolate and roses-a dozen and red. Do you know what Red roses mean?"

"No."

"That he like, you know, _loves _me! I love him. I hope he tells me that he does love me. And that he wants to be with me for like, ever."

"How many people _have_ you dated?"

"Oh, I've had five boyfriends. But Harry, is like, real. He's not fake, or stupid, or unromantic, and he cares about me and he thinks I can do anything."

"That's nice."

"Do you have a crush on someone? Do you like love someone?"

Sarah blushed and looked down, refusing to answer.

"You do!" Lilly cried. "I see it! Some actress you are! Come on, tell! Who is it! Is it like a crush or is it like, unrequited love?"

Sarah blushed a bright red.

"It's the love one! Who! Do you talk often?"

"No, not really. I just saw him again."

"Will you see him again soon?"

"Hopefully."

"Where is he?"

Sarah blushed redder. "He's staying at my place."

"Oh, that is trouble. And you can't ask him to leave, 'cause then he'd know, and he can't stay, because then he might see."

Sarah nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Well, what's his name?"

Could she tell this blabber mouth girl? Could she trust her? Lilly seemed to see this, "Look, my BFF told me who she was crushing on, and I never said a word about it. Not even back to her."

Sarah looked doubtful. Lilly continued, "I would never tell who a fellow sister loved, not until they got their happily ever after. My BFF, she never got together with this guy, and fell in love with this other cutie, and I never even mentioned it to her. I don't even have a Diary. It's all up in my head. Seriously."

Sarah bit her lips. Could he hear her? Listen to her? Know? What if he didn't like her? but she had to tell someone. She didn't think it smart to tell this busybody. Still, who could she tell? "Jareth. His name is Jareth Goblin. I'm in love with a man named Jareth and he doesn't know it."

Jareth's POV

Jareth stared at his crystal.

_Did she…_

_Yes, yes she did._ Jareth informed that voice, awed.

_Hmm. Well, that does my cause no good._

_What?_ He thought, momentarily distracted.

_I'm your conscience Jareth. Your feelings for Sarah brought me out._

_Never happened before._

_You had a task then._

_See? You agree._

_No, I don't. I just had to let you do your job._

_Uh-huh._

_Which reminds me. Shouldn't you be sending out your little peach?_

_For Sarah, maybe. She wouldn't be all that mad. But, no. I won't._

_But Lilly-_

_Is supposed to be saving Toby. And she couldn't be doing it any sooner. He's boring._

_Jareth._

_Oh, shut up. I'm doing the right thing. _

_And it's scaring me._

_Now, that's not fair._

_You of all people-_

_Should know better than that. I know._

_Well, you need to do your job._

_Maybe Sarah will tell her not to eat the fruit._

_Well, tell her not to. _

_I won't let hobgoblin give it to lilly._

_Only to Sarah?_

_Only to Sarah._

_What if she doesn't like that?_

_So, what you're basically saying is to not give it to either of them?_

_Yes-No-maybe- JARETH!_

_Now repeat after me. You're right Jareth, you've been right, you'll always be right and boy are you handsome._

_I think I'll skip._

_At least I know. She said she thinks I don't like her._

_And?_

_Well, I do! I love her. _

_Have you shown her?_

_How would I do that? Everything I try ends up, well, like this!_

_So, what should you do?_

Jareth thought. He thought hard. Even the goblins fell quiet while he thought. He could just tell her, he supposed, but she might think he was joking, or, worst, taunting and teasing her. _And_ he wouldn't scare her, send her reeling away.

Something was tugging on his shirt. He looked down.

"Mister? I'm bored."

Jareth looked at Toby. He grinned. "You remind me of the babe…"

"_What babe?" "The babe with the power." "What power?" "The power of Vodoo.' "Who do?" "You do." "Do what?" "Remind me of the babe."_

Catchy song, priceless opportunity. To all of those who have the song running through their head now, I apologize. To all of those who review with the song playing in their head, I thank you. To all of those who now have the entire movie soundtrack playing in their head, I smile, grateful I am not alone.


	10. Bye Lilly!

Sarah's POV

Sarah sighed. Lilly wouldn't do anything for herself. All Lilly would do is _talk_. A lot. So far, Lilly had _managed_ to follow Sarah, talk her way out of the Jungle, talk Sir Dydimus across the bridge, and she had talked to the Warning Stones for an hour. Luckily, Sarah had managed to get them across the really dangerous parts, and out of the oubliette and she had made Lilly remember the lines, and repeat them back to her.

"Now, Lilly, pretend I'm the Goblin King-"

"Give back the child. Through dangers untold-"

"Look what I'm offering you Lilly! Your Dreams!"

"And hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here, to the castle beyond the goblin city-"

"Please, Lilly! Listen me, Obey me, Do as I say and I shall be your slave Forever!"

"For my will is as strong, and my kingdom is as great."

"Lilly! Stop!"

"You have no power over me."

"That's it."

Lilly sighed. "I don't think I'll forget, Sarah." then she grinned. "You should try hooking up with Jareth for Valentine's Day."

"I doubt he knows what it is."

"A foreigner, huh?"

"That's one way to put it."

Lilly cocked her head. "Hey, what did you wish away?"

"Well, I was having a really scary night, and, I got totally freaked out and thought this statue was watching me, and…yeah." Sarah hung her head.

Lilly broke out laughing. "I've had that feeling sometimes. Must have been a really bad night." Lilly paused to think. "Hey, you know what's so weird?"

"No?" Sarah replied, internally thinking, "_You?_"

"The name in the book is Jareth, just like that guy you are crushing on."

"Huh."

"And you called-wait, I'm figuring something out!" Lilly smiled triumphantly, "You're in love with the goblin King!"

Sarah blushed bright red. "And?"

"And he's staying at _your_ place? What? Is the castle being renovated?"

"You ever tried to rule a bunch of Goblins?"

"Have you?"

"I've been around them often enough."

"So?"

"They're impossible! One drinks gasoline!"

"Ugh. But you like their king."

"And, sadly, I like the goblins too."

"Uh-huh. You make them sound awful!"

Sarah grinned ruefully. "They are, but they kind of grow on a person."

Lilly looked doubtful. "I suppose. Have you tried telling him you like him? He might like you back."

"Why would he? He's a King-"

"And you look like a Princess!"

Sarah bit her lip as they entered the city. _Could he like me?_

Jareth's POV

_She does look like a princess._

_No, Jareth._

_What?_ Jareth thought innocently.

_There is no way you are going to do what you are thinking of._

_I have no clue what you mean._

_Jareth…_

_Fine. I won't put her in the dress again._

_You better not._

_At least not now._

_Jareth!I'll wait until she's guided Lilly through._

_Now…_

_She liked the Dress._

_She fainted._

_She's not that good an actress, and she said that she liked it._

_Not that you would let anyone else say that._

_No one else loves her._

_Not like you do, I suppose._

_Don't be so sarcastic. And yes._

_They're almost here, Jareth._

_I know. Because I'm right-_

_Shut up!_

_Because Lilly's almost here?_

_And Sarah's not with her._

Jareth smiled. He took Toby to the Escher room.

"Now, Toby, Lilly's coming to get you. Go with her please."

Toby sat down and pouted. "Don't wanna."

"Then play with this crystal."

Toby seemed to consider it. "Will I have to go?"

"Oh, I don't know. I know that if you don't go, you'll be turned into a goblin forever. And you'll always have to listen to me. And you'll never see your mom or dad or sister again." Jareth whispered sinisterly.

Toby paused. "Never?"

"Ever."

Lilly burst in. "Toby!"

"Lilly! Save me!"

Lilly ran over to Toby, tripped and fell. She stood facing the goblin king. "Give back the child."

"Okay."

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here, to the castle beyond the goblin city-interrupt me anytime now-For my will is as strong, and my kingdom is as great,"

"I'm sure it is."

"You have no power over me."

Jareth grinned. "Nope. Here he is. I hope I don't see you again. Ever." The world changed…

I thank everyone who reviewed and reviews. I thank them with my whole heart.


	11. Quoth the Movie

Sarah's POV

Sarah sighed and knocked on the door to the Escher room after a few minutes. "Come in!" She heard Jareth's voice call. Slowly she entered the room, the door creaking. He was standing in front of her. "Oh, how you turn my world, you precious girl."

"You move the earth for no one." She answered.

"Wrong." he whispered.

"That's what you said last time."

"I forgot the 'except you'." He looked at her.

"Jareth I-"

"No one can blame you for walking away, Sarah."

"I can." She lifted her head.

"I can't. You had to save your brother."

"Jareth," She sighed. "I'm not sorry I wished Toby away."

He blinked and looked shocked. "No?" He managed.

"No. Because if I didn't I wouldn't have met you. If I didn't I would lo-" She looked at his face, and bit her bottom lip. "I wouldn't be in love with you."

A brilliant smile lit up his face. "They're such a pale jewel, open close. I'd give the sky to your eyes." He smiled, and said, "The statue is back at your house."

He held out his hand again. She looked to his face, then held out her hand. With a graceful turn, he pulled her into a dance. They weren't in the Escher room anymore, but instead, they were alone in a ballroom.

"It's beautiful Jareth." She said as he twirled her around.

"Thank you." She smiled, and he continued, "You're searching for a love that will last. I'd place the moon within your heart."

She looked him in his eyes, "I hope I've found that love."

"I'd spin you valentine evenings, Sarah."

"You _do_ know what Valentine's day is!"

He looked at her strangely, "Well, yes. And I know you've spent a good many alone."

"Yes." She replied hesitantly. "And?"

"Down in the underground, you'll find someone true, Sarah." He whispered.

"I think I've already found him, Jareth."

He grinned wider. "I'll be there for you as the world falls down."

She nodded slightly, "Really?"

He nodded. "I'd be there for you until time ends, Sarah."

"You would?" She forgot to breathe.

He stopped dancing. "I would, Sarah." He lead her to the glass mirror, showing her the both of them.

His arm was around the waist, and she was leaning against him. Yes, they were both very made up, and wearing very formal clothes, but they looked comfortable. Like they belonged there, next to each other. Like they were the fairytale couples she'd read about when she was younger. She was so enchanted by the way they looked together that it took a while for her to realize he was down on one knee. She turned to face him.

"Jareth, I-"

Jareth's POV

He looked up at her, "Love you. I do. And, I will give you as much time as you need, Sarah, to give me an answer. Marry me, Sarah, my love. I promise you forever."

"That's a long time, Jareth."

He looked up at her, looked in to her eyes, "It's only forever. Not long at all."

_Come on Sarah! Say yes!_

_Look, I never asked for a conscience!_

_Look at her face! She's gonna say yes!_

_I will if you go away!_

_Fine. Go Sarah!_

Jareth looked at her, and she seemed caught between yes and soon.

"I'll stay with you until the world falls down, my love."

"Jareth, this is… it's a lot. I love you. I do, but…marriage? I'm not saying no, but Jareth, this is a little sudden. We've been together, what? Less than one day? Thirteen hours?"

"Not everything needs to end at thirteen, sarah."

"Give me a little time, Jareth. I love you, I really, really love you. But, I need to know if I am ready to marry." She started to cry.

"Sarah?' he asked, worried, "Sarah, Love, what's wrong?"

"I want to say yes, but, Jareth…"

"It's alright, Sarah." He promised. "I told you could have forever."

_Make her say yes._

_Huh. Some conscience you are._

_You want her to say yes._

_No, I don't I want her to say what she wants to say._

_You do want her to say yes._

_Go away!_

_I will not._

_I never listen to you!_

_And?_

Jareth tuned him out, and stood up. She relaxed. "Just some, time, that's all I ask, Jareth."

"And you shall have that, and more Sarah. I would give you the world."

She started to pace. "Why are you being so understanding?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Jareth said. "Why are you mad I'm being so understanding?"

"I'm not mad!" She paused. "Well, not really. I'm confused."

"Why?" He asked ernestly.

"Well, you made a play for me when I was like, fifteen, and now you've just asked me to marry you-out of the blue, really-and you had begged me to stay-let me see, what were your words? 'Love me, obey me, do as I say, and I shall be your slave forever'. Is that right?"

"Yes, Sarah."

"And now, right after you asked me to," She squeaked, "Marry you, you say I have until the end of time to give you my answer. No one says that. You don't say that. You're-"

"Yes?"

"The Goblin King." She finished lamely. "Be angry, be pushy, yell at me. Tell me what to _do_! I don't _know_. Just don't be like _this_."

Jareth nodded. "What are you thinking Sarah? I am the Goblin King. Marry me and you shall live forever! How dare you ask for more time! How _dare_ you!" He took a deep breath and continued, "Look at what I'm offering you, Sarah! Your dreams!"

This chapter was my shameless opportunity to use too many Labyrinth quotes. I just love it. Tell me if you do too! (Thinly disguised hint!)


	12. The Engagement

Sarah's POV

She nodded sadly as he looked at her face for a second. "Who do you think you are? I can give you everything, Sarah, and you ask for _time_? Sarah, you should say 'of course king Jareth, I'll marry you. I will obey you. I will love you."

She started to cry again. "You're right!" She said to him. "You're right."

He looked confused, even through her tears, "What _are_ you talking about, Sarah?"

She looked at him, "Everything you said, every word, it's right!"

"I only said them because I thought you wanted me to."

_Sarah, you did tell him to._

_I didn't think-wait, who are you?_

_Sarah, he thought you meant it._

_I don't let strangers in my head._

_I'm not a-_

_Go away. I have enough to deal with right now._

Sarah turned back to face him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Jareth, we have a date with my parents, and we can't stay down here forever, if I do accept."

"I know."

"But I think I would like to hang out down here if you'll let me."

Jareth grinned. "Well, I have a few open guest rooms, if you'd like to stay. They're always open."

She blinked. "Thanks." She looked up mischievously. "Does this mean I need to go shopping?"

He smiled. "Oh, I'm sure we can find something for you to wear."

She grinned. "Oh, I'm gonna need a whole new wardrobe."

"Whole new wardrobe, huh? How _are_ you going to get that?"

"You offered me my dreams, Jareth. You didn't put any restrictions on the offer."

He handed her a crystal with mock seriousness, "Here Sarah. Remember to dress appropriately."

"No restrictions?"

"Well, if you feel comfortable in it, I suppose you must like it, that is what you must have."

She sighed and sat down. "This is stupid, Jareth."

Jareth blinked at her. "What?"

"You just asked me to marry you."

"Yes, I did."

"Do you realize that we have no clue about each other?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's my favorite color?"

"Blue." He answered immediately.

"Darn it. What's your favorite color?"

"Black, my dear." He grinned, "You like blue, chocolate, black leather boots, and diamonds."

She blinked. _Creepy cool. _She ignored that. "How do you know this?"

"I have a gift, my dear."

Jareth's POV

He delighted in her confusion. Then she opened her eyes wide. "Do you mean to tell me you've been watching me? Spying?!"

"Spying is such an ugly word, don't you think?"

She looked at him, the way she looked before in the labyrinth. "You have!"

"If you had the power to always look after your true love, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't spy-" She paused and he watched the emotions flick across her face.

_I think she's mad._ His 'conscience' sang at him.

_Really, you don't belong here if you're not going to help._

_Oh, fine._

_Good. And thank you._

_You really shouldn't tell her about your other relationships._

_I thought you would be all about honesty._

_Oh, shush._

_Only if you do!_

"I could spy on _you_?"

He laughed. "Yes, Sarah, you could spy on me-if you had a gift."

She pouted. "I want a gift."

_And you should probably tell her this._

_Gee, really? I couldn't guess._

_Oh, relax. You don't need to be so sarcastic._

_Yes I do. _

_Oh, tell her already._

"Could you give me one?"

"I _could_ give you one, I suppose. But," He pulled her back on to the dance floor, "I'm entirely sure that it would be more fun to make one yourself, hmm?"

She stopped dance. "What _exactly_ are you saying?"

"Why sarah, you have Magik."

"Did you just give the word magic and hard 'K' noise?"

"Humans use the magic with a 'C'. Faie use Faie Magik."

"Did you just call me part fairy?"

Jareth blinked. "What? Why would I call you a Fairy? I said you are part Faie."

"There you go again! Fairy!"

"Fay. You would understand Fay. You have Elfish Magik running through your veins." He paused. "I picked up some from your father-"

"What!"

"But your's is so strong, so I think your mother would have had some."

Sarah frowned. "So you are saying I got magic-sorry, 'Magik'- from my normal, absent-minded Father?"

"Some." Jareth conceded.

"Teach me. I'll marry you if you teach me."

"You'll marry me?" He exclaimed. "If I teach you how to use your magik?"

"_One_ of my conditions. I have a little bit more."

"We should probably work those 'conditions' out, Sarah."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Not right now though. We just got engaged Jareth."

He smiled down at her. "We did, didn't we?" She rolled her eyes at him.

Note: I find it mildly amusing that Sarah has never met her conscious before. I wonder what that says… What do _you_ think? (A much better disguised hint for reviews! Mawh ha ha- Oops.)


	13. Thirteen

Sarah's POV

Jareth pulled out two chairs, and invited her to sit down. She sat down, then he did, only to jump back up.

"I won't do this."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I won't have you marry just to learn how to use your Magik!"

"Jareth I-"

He looked at her. "No one ever who ever marries for something as trivial as that is happy, not really, Sarah. Look at me."

She looked. Hard.

"I'm old, older than you can imagine, Sarah."

_And hotter._

"Sarah, love isn't everything, and people who marry for love don't always stay together. Sarah, I don't want that for you. I want you to be happy forever. You shouldn't marry me, not if you won't be happy." He paused. "Sarah, I'm selfish, I'm cruel. I practically ignore my subjects, who I should never not pay attention to. I am set in my ways. I watched you without your consent for years. I don't really care what others want, and use awful methods to get my own way. I use trickery, and reorder time. I am never fair. I lie to people. Everything I own is ugly and twisted." he sat down desolately. "No one should marry someone like me, no one, especially not you."

Sarah watched this rant with unimpressionable eyes. He was really, really upset about what she had said. He was entirely upset. She had to fix this somehow. But, what should she do? She paused, then asked an entirely different question. What would Jane Eyre do?

She took a deep breath and stood up, then walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Do you want me to marry you, or are you trying to convince me not to?" She asked. "'Cause I'm honestly confused."

He looked at her. "What?"

"I seem to remember you asking me you marry you."

He blinked at her in the confusion. "I-I did."

"And now, just now, I'm entirely certain that you told me every single one of your faults as you see them."

"I did point out all of my faults."

"As you see them, yes?"

"Yes…"

"Now, give me a moment." She paused. "Can I tell you a few things?"

"Of course, Sarah love."

"Why should you want to marry me?" She looked at him. "I am prideful. I am ignorant. I don't always say the right thing. I am easily confused, even more easily distracted. I don't sound like royalty. Why should you want to marry a girl like me?"

"Because that's not all you are, Sarah love."

"You are impossible."

"Why?"

"Because you aren't seeing it, Jareth. That's not all you are."

Jareth started at her, uncomprehending. She sighed.

"You are selfish, yes. You are extremely set in you own ways. You did watch me for years with out my knowledge. You aren't ever fair. You do lie to people. According just to that, I would be insane to even think of marrying you."

Jareth's POV

He nodded. She was right. "You're-"

"Not done yet." She interrupted him. "I've a few more things to say. Love may not really be everything, but it really is a lot to me, and people do marry for love. In fact, I think I am. Let me reorder your list for you. Cruel? No, I say. Impossible, yes, but never cruel. You don't ignore your subjects-you can practically list their favorite foods. And, everything you own isn't ugly and twisted, Jareth. You own your castle, and your clothes." She paused, "You own my heart, you know. Are you calling that ugly and twisted? Would you prefer not to own another ugly and twisted thing, Goblin King?"

Jareth blinked. Sarah was sitting in his lap. She had just pointed out all of his faults. She was correcting what he thought was wrong with him. He grasped for something he could respond to. "Your heart, ugly and twisted? Your heart is as pure as the driven snow, and as beautiful as you are."

"Do you want me to take it back?"

"Sarah, I cannot leave you with out a heart."

"Then give me yours, and take my hand."

"Sarah-"

"I said I had a few more things I wished for you to do, did I not?"

"Your other conditions?"

"Yes, those." She nodded. "I have one, now you."

Jareth blinked. "I have to give you a condition?" She nodded. He looked hopeless. "Well, um. You need to meet the heads of state of the other races."

She looked wary. "Alright. Jareth, one of my other conditions is that we work together, like partners."

Jareth paused for a moment. "Can we work these out later? This is hard. I really don't expect anything from you but to be you."

She half smiled. "Well, that's really all ask of you."

Jareth grinned and snapped his fingers. "Maybe. But, maybe, now we could finish our meal?"

She grinned back. "Maybe we could."

_The clock started to chime thirteen._

Final chapter. _Had_ to be titled Thirteen. _Is_ chapter 13. _Priceless_ misuse of artistic license. Thank you to any one who reviewed or is going to reviews.

I would also like some help in a matter that is troubling me. I wish to continue this chronicle, but do not know what I'm going to do. I've posted some options and have a start for all of them and would love it if all of you offered your opinion. In fact, if you want to private message me why, I'd love to read them. PLEASE HELP ME OUT IN THIS MATTER! Much appreciated.


	14. Sarah's Poem

_This was floating around in my head for a while before I decided where I was going to place it here and ruin my final chapter 13 and 13 hours thing. It's a poem that basically sums up Sarah's point of view during the entire story. It's short, it's supposed to be pretty, and it rhymes!_

With graceful fall,

My world you turn

An owl here, then gone

Leaving me to yearn

It feels like years

This daily wait

Hoping for just one thing

A kiss of fate

I stare at you

But it's not you

I wonder where you are

Are you thinking of me too?

I want to see you

A laugh, a smile, even a tear

I wish, I pray, I hope

But your never near

I take a deep breath

And my courage does grow

I call your name, close my eyes

But you never even show

It is on one more time

I hang my hope

I you don't come

I won't know how to cope

I hear your voice

I feel a tear

I am happy again

Because you are here

I am more than glad

For you are all I wish to know

Now we are together

And our love shall forever grow

_The end. Please review! If this was BOES worthy, tell me! If it does not deserve that treatment, tell me IN CAPITAL LETTERS! If it was alright, then, well, alright._


End file.
